Alone
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Elena has nobody left. Bonnie's mad at her, Jeremy moved in with Anna, Jenna and Alaric are in Mexico for two years, Stefan and Elena broke up and left town. She goes weeks without speaking to anyone until Damon shows up and they develop to be more...
1. The Beginning Of Something More

Elena has no one left to talk to. Bonnie accuses Elena for her grandmother's death. Jeremy moved in with Anna. Jenna is gone on a year trip with Alaric and Stefan left after they broke up. She is walking from school one day and Damon shows up. What will happen when Damon is the only one she has left?

********

_Dear Diary: _

_This sucks, I have no one left. It has been two months since Bonnie blamed me for her grandmother's death. She still hasn't talked to me since then. Jeremy moved in with Anna. I know she's a vampire and that Jeremy knows about vampires, but I trust Anna with Jeremy. Jenna is on a two-year trip with Mr. Saltzman that they started last week. I can't even talk to Matt or Caroline because they moved away together. When I broke up with Stefan we got into a fight and he told me that I would never see him again. I have no idea where Damon went I haven't heard from him in months, for all I know he's already gone and tormenting some other girls in a new town. _

_-Elena _

Elena sighed and started to cry. It was true nobody was left. She could visit Jeremy and Anna whenever she wanted to but it was awkward when she went to visit.

She cried until she could cry no more. She needed to get something to eat and decided to go to the grill. She needed to pick up groceries she was running low.

Elena grabbed her coat and keys and walked to her car. She drove for a few minutes until she reached the grill.

The grill was at a normal pace and as she searched the room she saw a pair of eyes glaring at her. Bonnie was sitting with a guy. They were holding hands from across the table. She had never met him before but decided to let it go before ordering a coke and sitting down at a small booth.

She was sitting for a while and finished her coke and saw a familiar coat sitting on the barstool. She looked around for a while looking for a man with black hair and blue eyes, but was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and walked out the grill.

It had been weeks since she had spoken to anyone. She heard the final bell and walked to her locker and out the door of the school.

She was just leaving the grounds of the school when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped a little before turning around to see bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Who else?" He said as Elena smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she started walking again.

"You know around and at the grill last night." He said while walking beside her.

Elena didn't say anything until Damon said, "How are you Elena?"

Elena didn't know how to answer so she said, "Oh you know, just peachy. My best friend hates me, Jenna and Mr. Saltzman are on a two year trip to Mexico, Caroline and Matt moved out of Mystic Falls and Jeremy moved in with Anna, Stefan still doesn't talk to me, he just left and never said goodbye and nobody cares to call me or say a hello, so I've been great."

"Great to see that you still have anger inside of you." Damon said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you, you haven't done anything." Elena said as she realized how mean that sounded.

"It's ok Elena, you've probably had all that anger bottled up inside of you for weeks, you needed someone to yell at." Damon said waiting for Elena to yell at him.

Elena didn't respond. She just wanted to get home and start Spring break. She had two weeks off to do whatever she pleased. She was just ready to go home and sleep for two weeks.

"So, I saw how Bonnie looked at you at the grill last night." Damon said trying to break the silence.

"You saw that?" Elena asked as she finally reached her house.

"Yea, sorry about that. She really seemed to have moved on from your friendship."

Elena looked over her shoulder as she unlocked the door to her house and said, "Damon Salvatore apologizing? This can't be real! Especially since he didn't do it." She said sarcastically as she opened the door.

"Whatever, so what are you doing for your spring break?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face as he followed Elena into her house.

"Sleeping and moping."

"I think you spent a little too much time with Stefan." Damon said as he sat on the couch.

"Maybe, but I haven't heard from him since we broke up, but how are you doing with Katherine?" Elena asked as she took two beers from the fridge and passed one to Damon.

"I'm no Stefan, I've coped, and moved on."

Elena laughed and took a sip of her beer. Damon and Elena talked until the sun went down.

"I better get going, have fun." Damon said as he walked towards the door.

"Damon thanks." Elena said just before he walked out the door. Damon spun around to look at her and cocked his head.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to have at least one person to talk to, even if it was only for a little while."

Damon smirked and said, "Anytime, just be ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Elena asked as she walked towards Damon.

"Yes, tomorrow, as in Saturday, because you're going to get all dressed up and I am going to take you out."

"Out? What is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Not like that Elena, you need to get out, and I don't need another person with a 'Stefan' attitude.

Elena laughed and said, "Ok."

Damon smiled and walked out but not before saying, "six o'clock be ready, get dressed up all pretty."

Elena rolled her eyes before shutting her front door.

Damon smiled as he left Elena's and walked towards the boarding house. Tomorrow was a day to remember, he had a date with Elena Gilbert.

* * *

_**The Next Day:**_

"Hello, Elena." Damon said as Elena opened the door. "Are you ready for our date?"

Elena smiled and said, "I thought it wasn't like that."

Damon didn't respond because he was taking in what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue knee length dress with a black belt. Elena was also taking in Damon's appearance tonight. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie almost the color of her dress. He smirked and finally said, "Maybe it isn't, but maybe it is."

Elena laughed and said, "Oh, mysterious." He smirked –again- and extended his arm to her.

She hesitated for a second before grabbing his arm and walking out the door.

"Damon where are we going?" Elena asked after twenty minutes of driving.

"I'm not going to tell you, I want you to be surprised and I think you'll like where we're going."

"Damon I-" He quickly cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

Elena was getting a little anxious and nervous to see what was going to happen but she first had to get Damon's hand off her mouth, so she bit him.

Damon released his hand from her mouth and said in nothing louder than whisper, "I didn't think that you'd be flirting with me." Elena rolled her eyes and looked forward to the road.

A few minutes later Damon stopped the car to a large boat covered in lights.

Elena looked up to Damon who had a hand out to her to help her out of the car. She grabbed his hand and looked around.

Damon must have noticed that Elena was almost in shock because he was instantly behind her and whispered in her ear, "I told you you'd like it."

She blushed a little and grabbed Damon's arm. Damon's touch on her arm ran shivers throughout her body. She had never felt like this around Damon. He was being sweet and kind and she liked it.

He brought her inside the boat and walked up to a podium. There was a woman standing there and said, "Do you have reservations?"

Damon smiled and said, "Salvatore."

"Salvatore, hmm that's a very interesting name, want to tell me about it?" The woman behind the podium said in an attempt to flirt with him.

Elena noticed the woman flirting with Damon. She didn't do anything because she knew Damon; he hit on anything with breasts.

Damon didn't care about the girl he just wanted to be alone with Elena so he quickly said, "Long story, No time to tell." The girl frowned and said, "We could make time, after you're done with her." She then pointed to Elena.

"Let's get this straight, I don't want to tell you about me, so stop freaking flirting with me and seat us." Damon said while holding Elena tighter.

Elena was shocked that Damon wasn't flirting back; he was actually denying the flirt. She was even more surprised when he tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer.

"Fine, this way." She said as she stomped off to show them a small table with a rose in the middle.

When the girl was gone Damon said, "I hate it when that happens."

Elena laughed and said, "It's happened before?"

Damon just smirked and said "A few times."

Elena just smiled and continued on with Dinner. They talked for a few hours and just before the meal was over Damon said, "You know, you look beautiful tonight."

Elena blushed for probably the third time tonight. Damon smiled and stood up after paying the bill and extended for Elena's hand.

She no longer hesitated when he extended his hand she just took it now. They walked right past the girl and the podium and exited.

When they were both in the car Damon spoke up and said, "One last stop." Elena just nodded and let Damon take her away to a new surprise.

******************()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()******************* 

Ok so not my best work but I had this idea and I had to write it, and if you want more review for it! –Taylor


	2. The Ending of A Perfect Date

Elena has no one left to talk to. Bonnie accuses Elena for her grandmother's death. Jeremy moved in with Anna. Jenna is gone on a year trip with Alaric and Stefan left after they broke up. She is walking from school one day and Damon shows up. What will happen when Damon is the only one she has left?

* * *

"One more stop to where?" Elena asked as Damon parked his car in front of a clearing.

"I have to show you something." He said with a smirk as he grabbed her hand and walked with her into the clearing.

"Damon? You have to show me something in a clearing?" Elena said as she walked with him. She was starting to freak out a little.

"Trust me Elena, this isn't just a regular clearing."

Elena just rolled her eyes when Damon pulled her forward a little further. Elena looked around and heard a roaring that started to get louder as they walked closer.

Damon let go of her hand as he stopped walking. He smiled and looked to Elena.

Elena examined where she was. She saw a gorgeous waterfall that almost seemed black. The water sparked off the rocks almost perfectly. "Where are we Damon?" Elena said almost breathlessly.

Damon only smirked as he walked a few feet and squat down and picked up a flower. He turned back to her and said, "The only place where my favorite flower grows."

Elena giggled and said, "Damon Salvatore has a favorite flower?"

He winked at her and sniffed the flower while saying, "When you smell this flower you'll have a new favorite flower."

He walked over to her and handed her the flower and she examined it. It was a black rose with a purplish red tint to it. Elena smiled, as she smelled the flower.

Elena quickly became relaxed, as she smelt the rose. It was nothing she had ever smelt before. Damon looked at her and grabbed her hand once again.

Elena sighed as she asked, "What kind of rose is this?"

"It's a black magic rose. It was created by vampires and because of that it never dies. Keep it, as a reminder of tonight." Damon said as he led her back to his car.

They drove in silence all the way back to Elena's house. When they arrived at Elena's he got out with Elena and walked her to the porch.

He kept thinking to himself that this was so clique that he was walking her to her door, now all she needed was an overprotective father.

"Thanks Damon, tonight was the most fun I think I've ever had." Elena said as she sniffed the rose again.

Damon smirked and said, "If you keep sniffing that you're going to get brain damage." Elena smiled and Damon said, "Goodnight Elena."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and started to walk off. Elena didn't know what came over her but she yelled, "Damon, wait." She walked up to him and kissed him.

Damon was completely taken off guard. He was shocked that Elena was kissing him and but he finally took control of the kiss.

She smiled and pulled away from the kiss. "Good night Damon." She said as she walked off and back into her house.

Damon was still in shock as he watched her walk into her house.

He smirked to himself and thought, this one is driving me crazy. He walked back to his car and thought of the days to come. Maybe Elena only having him was a good thing.

-Finish-

* * *

_**Ok, so that's it. This story was short but it was more about a date between Damon and Elena and how they would act towards each other. So check out my other stories, bye -Taylor**_


End file.
